marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Manhattan
| Universe = Earth-15513 | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = Battleworld (Latverion) | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Ultimate End Vol 1 1 | Quotation = This is not the way the world is supposed to be. this wasn't the way the world was created. This -- this is a patchwork quilt of madness so madness can rule over it. The world you are living in now -- it was constructed using cosmic forces way beyond us. This isn't what New York is. Our dimensions were -- they were thrown on top of each other on purpose. We didn't do this. Man didn't do this. This was done to us. This is a zoo. A prison. This is a circus of -- terror and confusion built specifically to torture and punish everyone who has ever crossed its maker. And the real punishment is: ignorance. You would know if the world was ever different. You -- you were all put here to specifically to beat each other... to stomp on each other... to murder each other. Everyone here... We, all of us, have one enemy in common and he finally found a way to get at all of us. He is not your god. He is not your ruler. He is a mad scientist and dictator. He is just a man who has found a way to make you believe he is your god. But he isn't. And he never was. Doctor Doom is just a man. A broken, angry rage monster who finally got the power he needed to remake the world in his own image. He finally found the power to punish his enemies and rule over everyone. And he created this part of the world to punish you. He plucked you up and dropped you here to torture each other. To fight a fight with no winners and losers. With no memory of a better time and a better world. 'Let alone [[Earth-61610|'two' better worlds]]. Doom is not god. He's just-- He's just Doctor Doom. And he won. | Speaker = Spider-Man (Miles Morales) | QuoteSource = Ultimate End Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = The Kingdom of Manhattan is the area of Battleworld where two versions of Manhattan, one similar to Earth-616 and another similar to Earth-1610, were recreated by God Emperor Doom, and co-existed one next to the other. Monster Metropolis is located beneath the side of the island similar to Earth-616, and above it is located New Attilan which serves as the capital of the Kingdom of Manhattan. Due to a rift in the time-space continuum found by the Tony Stark, the two Manhattans somehow were merged together, co-existing in the same space as Earth-61610. Numerous heroes of the two Manhattans gathered together to try to solve the problem, and it was decided to gather a brain trust to try to revert the damage. Soon after the meeting was adjourned, the Thor Corps appeared, having being informed of the issue at hand. The Thor Corps informed the heroes to stop trying to solve the problem, as Doom worried further intervention could worsen the damage. When the Hawkeye challenged Doom's authority, he was struck by a lightning and killed by the Thor's. Hours later, both Tony Starks decided to work together to find a solution, using analog methods to prevent anybody from tracing their studies. Doc Green was also doing his own research, when his counterpart similar to the Earth-1610 iteration interrupted him, and demanded him to stop, because if he caused further damage, people would try to hunt him down. The discussion between the two Banners escalated up to the point they Hulked-out. The Hulk similar to the Earth-616 version threw his counterpart to the East River, in an attempt to prevent the fight from damaging the city; however, the other Hulk crashed into the Raft, causing a massive prison break due to the damage, including the escape of inmate Frank Castle. The heroes from the two halves of the domain were called to stop the conflict. Once the fray was over, Bruce Banner similar to the Earth-616 iteration was taken into custody at the Triskelion, to the dismay of the Tony Stark similar to the Earth-616 version. Meanwhile, Castle returned to his safehouse in Manhattan, without knowing the convergence had caused it to share the same space with the safehouse from his prime counterpart, who confronted Castle. Frank was startled by his counterpart's arrival, and threw a knife at his chest, killing him. Some time later, in Brooklyn, Bombshell was confronting the Wrecking Crew when the Punisher gunned them down. Back to the Triskelion, Banner was being examined by a pair of scientists when a blackout occurred. When the lights came back, Banner had disappeared from containment, Tony Stark had remotely-controlled his armor to retrieve Banner and fly him back to Manhattan. The two versions of S.H.I.E.L.D. that were working together sent a team of heroes from both worlds to the Stark Tower, where they believed the Tony Starks could be. The heroes' impression that it was a trap were justified when they were confronted by an army of remotely-controlled Iron Man Armor. After a brief battle, Tony deactivated the suits, confirming Captain America's suspicion that they were merely a distraction. After being saved by the Young Ultimates from Punisher, Bombshell was recruited by the Tony Stark similar to Earth-1610 alongside her teammates for a mission. Meanwhile, Valeria von Doom of the Foundation informed her father about the progress made by the two Tony Starks on the investigation of the dimensional anomaly. During their investigation, both Starks disagreed on what course of action should they take next. Stark similar to the Earth-1610 version wanted to show their findings to the Foundation, but the one similar to the Earth-616 iteration proposed it was better to keep quiet. This discrepancy escalated to a physical conflict when the two Starks assembled the heroes from their respective worlds to fight the other. Back in Doomstadt, Valeria questioned Doom's motives for not putting an end to the conflict himself. Specifically questioning what would happen if it gets out of hand, and if something unexpected changes everything. At the same time, Miles Morales appeared swinging by the Kingdom of Manhattan after being teleported there by Sheriff Strange. Miles Morales rallied up the heroes of the Kingdom of Manhattan. Upon the heroes there not having a memory of their world prior to the formation of Battleworld, Miles convinced the heroes to take part in the fight against God Emperor Doom. During the battle, most of the heroes were taken down by the Thor Corps and the rest of them died when Battleworld was destroyed. | PointsOfInterest = * Brooklyn * Manhattan ** Avengers Mansion ** Baxter Building similar to the Earth-616 iteration ** Baxter Building similar to the Earth-1610 iteration ** Empire State University ** Grand Central Station *** Quiet Room ** Midtown *** Alley on 50th Street *** Doomenheim Museum *** Pizza My Heart *** Times Square *** Union of Doom Square *** Valhalla's Mead Hall ** Monster Metropolis ** Nelson and Murdock Law Office ** New Ultimates Hideout ** Sanctum Sanctorum ** Stark Tower similar to the Earth-616 iteration ** Stark Tower similar to the Earth-1610 iteration ** Triskelion Ferry * New Attilan * Queens ** Forest Hills *** Aunt May's House * Raft * Triskelion * Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Residents = * Amadeus Cho * Avengers ** Captain America (Sam Wilson) ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** War Machine (Jim Rhodes) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Doc Green / Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ** Thor ** Wonder Man (Simon Williams) ** Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) ** Unity Division *** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) *** Rogue (Anna Marie) *** Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) *** Vision * Bruiser (Molly Hayes) * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) * Captain Britain (Jamie Braddock) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Falcon (Sam Wilson) * Ganke Lee * Gwen Stacy * Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) * Howard the Duck * Werewolf by Night * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Human Torch (Jim Hammond) * Iron Fist (Danny Rand) * Jefferson Davis * Loki Laufeyson * Lucky the Pizza Dog * May Parker * Medusa * Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) * Mighty Avengers ** Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) ** Luke Cage ** She-Hulk (Jen Walters) ** Spectrum (Monica Rambeau) ** White Tiger (Ava Ayala) * Moon Knight (Marc Spector) * New Avengers ** Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) ** Shang-Chi ** Smasher (Izzy Kane) ** Sunspot (Bobby da Costa) * Pizza Dog (Lucky) * Punisher (Frank Castle) (Prime) * Punisher (Frank Castle) (Ultimate) * Serpent Squad ** Black Mamba (Janis) ** Anaconda ** Asp ** Princess Python ** Death Adder * S.H.I.E.L.D. / S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Colonel Nick Fury ** Director Maria Hill * Silk (Cindy Moon) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) * Stature (Cassie Lang) * Thor (Curt Connors) * Thor (Eric Brooks) * Thor the Unworthy * Tigra (Greer Grant) * Ultimates ** Ben Grimm ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** Iron Man (Antonio Stark) ** Thor * Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) * Wrecking Crew ** Wrecker (Dirk Garthwaite) ** Thunderball (Eliot Franklin) ** Bulldozer (Henry Camp) ** Piledriver (Brian Calusky) * X-Men (Jean Grey School) ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Marvel Girl (Rachel Grey) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Husk (Paige Guthrie) ** Thunderbird (John Proudstar) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) * X-Men (New Charles Xavier School) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Emma Frost ** Magik (Illyana Rasputina) ** Students *** X-Men (Past) **** Angel (Warren Worthington III) **** Beast (Hank McCoy) **** Cyclops (Scott Summers) **** Iceman (Bobby Drake) **** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) * X-Men (Ultimate) ** Husk (Paige Guthrie) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Rogue (Marian Carlyle) ** Wolverine (Jimmy Hudson) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Jean Grey ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Young Ultimates ** Black Widow (Jessica Drew) ** Bombshell (Lana Baumgartner) ** Cloak (Ty Johnson) ** Dagger (Tandy Bowen) ** Kitty Pryde | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}